Flatbed scanners are typically implemented to scan documents to capture and store data corresponding to images contained on the documents. The data may be stored for later retrieval, used to print a copy of the images onto other documents, or communicated over a network. Some flatbed scanners determine the sizes of the documents either before or during scanning of the images through use of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a separate sensor positioned on a carriage after a lid has been moved to a closed position. In addition, flatbed scanners often use a CCD or other device, such as a contact image sensor or a full width array to capture the images. A typical CCD sensor includes, for example, an array of light detectors that measure the differences in the intensity of the reflected light gathered from a document being scanned.